


Rebellion Against Heterosexuals

by RawArcanine



Category: Sport Horses
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Crossover, Gay, Humans, M/M, horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawArcanine/pseuds/RawArcanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex doesn't know that he's bisexual. He's barely even been with that many girls. But Rebel, the hot roommate, thinks Rex needs to explore his gay side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebellion Against Heterosexuals

Rex sat on the comfortable, black leather couch. It had been worn in by him and his roommate, Rebel. Of course that wasn't his real name, it was Billy. But the name Billy wasn't going to cut it for this jock. So his high school nickname stuck with him. Rex, although usually acting like a young child, was 22. Rebel was 26. The young adult turned on his Xbox to play Left 4 Dead. He saw the older man walk into the room. "Rebel, come play with me." Rex pleaded. Rebs smirked at the word play. Rex never understood why Rebel would smirk like that sometimes. His innocence was astounding. Rebel was a very mature, strong man. His ability to control stressful situations was why he was the perfect roommate for Rex. Rebel Sat on the couch next to Rex, like usual, only three inches away from the other. The two played through two campaigns. Suddenly, Rebel set his controlled down. He turned to Rex and huffed like he had something important he was finally getting to tell him. His deep, brown eyes stared into Rex's blue and brown marbled eyes. "Have you ever been sexually active, or intimate with anyone before?" Rebel asked. Rex felt his cheeks turn red and he started fumbling with his hands. All he could do was shake his head. He couldn't trust his words to say the right things. Rebel leaned in closer, catching Rex completely off guard. "Have you ever wanted to do sexual things with people?" Rebel proceeded.  
"Y-y.....yeah..." Rex admitted. He never got the chance to though. He was always more focused on making friends or playing sports. Rebel smiled at the young man. He placed his large hand onto Rex's knee. "I think it's time you've got to experience such pleasures." Rebel smirked at Rex. The young man knew Rebel would never hurt him or cross any major boundaries. He nodded his head at Rebs' words. "No, I have to hear you say it. I'm not going to let you hold back and be shy around me. We've been roommates for two years now." Rebel stated. There was a pause in the air. "Yes, i'd Like that." Rex corrected himself. Rebel smiled and leaned forward some and cupped Rex' s face. Their lips connected and a small whimper came from Rex. This would be his first time. Rebel moved his left hand up the boy's leg. They knew it was going to get quite interesting. Rebel dragged his tongue along Rex's bottom lip. Out of instinct, Rex opened his mouth and felt the warm tongue explore his mouth. Even his mouth felt like a virgin. Tongues scraped against each other in bliss. A sharp gasp came from Rex as his partner palmed him through his pants. Rebel pulled away and looked at his companion. "Are you ok? If you ever want to stop, just say so." Rebel spoke calmly. Rex shook his head, "No, I'm fine. I want to keep going." Rex whined. Rebs smirked at the response. "Alright, get on your knees in front of me." Rebel commanded. He was always the dominant, and Rex was obviously the submissive. He did as he was told. Rebel pulled down his pants along with his boxers. His erection sprang from the confinement. Rex gawked at the dick in front of him. Rebel raised an eyebrow, waiting to see if Rex knew what he was wanting. The young lad did, and took the cock into his mouth. It was a slow process, checking for permission to see if he was doing it right. Rebel smiled and leaned his head back, a small moan escaping. Rex's tongue dragged up and down the cock as he sucked. The tongue slipped over the tip. Rebel moaned louder and dug his fingers into the blonde boy's hair. Rex sucked harder, obviously pleased with his fast learning. Rebel enjoyed himself, running his hand through his ruffled black hair. He removed it and ran it up his shirt, exposing his hard muscles to Rex. The blonde only saw these muscles on occasion. When they went to wet n wild together, or a hard day's workout. Rex knew he couldn't stick the dick further in his mouth so he used one of his free hands to rub it. Finally, he felt warm liquid fill his mouth. Louder moans escaped Rebel's mouth. There was a growing ache in Rex's groin from lack of contact. Rebel picked the boy up to make him stand on his feet. "Good boy." He praised the blonde. Suddenly Rex felt very sensitive and shy. It was unlike his normal, playful, outgoing personality. Rebel stood up and held Rex by the waist, pulling him closer. The two were definitely fit, but you could tell Rebel worked out a lot more. "What's wrong, is everything alright? " rebel questioned. He lifted Rex's chin up and stared down at him. Rex groped himself, his erection starting to hurt and bit his thumb. His marbled eyes looked up at the taller man, wanting, needing his touch. Rebel read the signals and pulled Rex into their shared bedroom. Rebel's bed was to the left, while Rex had his on the right. Rebel pushed Rex down onto the bed. The two exchanged smiles as Rebel climbed on top of Rex. Their lips connected once more. The grinding of tongues pursued as small moans came from both men. It was so warm, the tongue and his lips. Rebel pinned Rex' s arms above his head and gripped at the hip. Rebel pushed his own hips into Rex. A cry of pleasure broke out when the two disconnected. Rebel was gaining another erection and the two cocks rubbed together in a greedy manner. The muscle extensions tingled with such contact. Rebel kissed down Rex' s jawline to his neck. He nipped at small areas until he found the spot. Rex moaned with the nips and sucking Rebel gave him. His tongue swirled on the spot as Rex bucked his hips up. Greedy little bastard... erections grinded hard against each other. They couldn't take it any more. Rebel flipped Rex around onto his stomach and pulled down their pants. He wrapped his arm around the younger man and pulled him onto his hands and knees. A quick motion towards the night stand and lube was placed onto Rebel's fingers. He slowly placed two inside of Rex. The poor boy tried to pull away at the foreign feeling, but Rebel held him in a strong grip. His fingers slipped in further, until they brushed against a bundle of nerves. Rex cried out. He didn't know exactly how to deal with this, it was only his first time. Rebel moved his hand back and forth, soon adding three fingers, then four. Rex felt a large heat flooding his lower region. He whimpered into the night air, not knowing what other noises to make. He felt the warmth exit his body. Sweat covered the two. "Are you ready for this?" Rebel asked. He didn't want to hear Rex say no, but he was still ok with just being friends. To his surprise, Rex said yes. He aligned himself up with the entrance and slowly pushed inside. Rex let out a small cry as he felt stretching. "Tell Me if it's too much." Rebel demanded. Rex just nodded his head. Rebel continued his assault. Small moans escaped the both of them. The big man slowly sped up his thrusting. His hips moved and rotated in the slightest way. He was aiming to hit that sweet spot. He couldn't help to lose some control, his hips twitching forward in a faster manner than he wanted. Finally, Rex let out a loud moan. This reaction caused an uncontrolled slam into Rex. He let out another cry. Rebel couldn't contain himself. It wasn't like him to lose control. His hips slammed into his New lover. Rex clenched the sheets, his mouth hung open as moans escaped his sweet, swollen lips. The sound of skin on skin filled the room along with the loud sounds of pleasure. Rebel reached his hand around, not believing that it'd take this much for a virgin boy to come. His hand gripped the cock and gave a good pull, then going along with the thrusts. It was such a foreign feeling to Rex, but his body did what it did. The white, thick liquid rushed out of his body. His muscles tightened and he screamed in utter pleasure. Rebel orgasmed as well, biting down on his hand so he wouldn't scream out. He didn't want the neighbors to call the police or anything. He pulled out and got a cloth to clean up. He wiped lube and semen off his now placid dick. Then wiped any excess lube off of places. "Get up." Rebel commanded. The boy could barely stand after all that. Rebel quickly stood up as well and offered support. He took the towel off of his bed and threw it into the laundry basket. "That was always there? You planned this, didn't you!" Rex growled at him. All Rebel could do was smirk and chuckle. " guess I did. Now come and lay down with me." He gave another command. The two laid in the bed together, rebel rubbing circles on Rex's back as they cuddled. After a while, the two fell asleep.


End file.
